Tails of Life, Love and Friendship
by Hyperprower
Summary: Tails has been friends with Cream for a long time. But ever since Cosmo died, Tails has started to feel different about Cream.


**A/N: Hey Everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction. It will be a collaboration project perhaps later. But for now i present CHAPTER 1! DISCLAIMER: (I do not own any of the Characters in this story and probably never will. Although it would be nice to own tails but enough of that.) Check out my friend in real life who also helped me write this (Natsu Dragneel i think he said it was) I don't think he has written anything but we will take turns to put storys on each account due to the same amount of effort. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: A Dream

**(Tails POV)**  
Tails awoke at 2 pm, having been in his workshop for most of the night. Tails, at the current age of 14, was a yellow two tailed kitsune. In the past he had been teased because of the tails, and had been up until he meet his best friend and idol, Sonic.  
Ah sonic he thought, "Always looking out for me" he said with a smile. Sonic was like an older brother of sorts to the kitsune, and was one of the few people who could call him by his real name, Miles Prower. One of the only other people was Cream...  
"Oh cream..." he thought, wishing he could confess his feelings for her. He laid back and started to daydream about when he met Sonic...

**(Dream)**

It was a cold night as a certain 8 year old kitsune sat in an alley crying. The poor fox had no friends and was always picked on, and was sick of it. All of a sudden he heard a loud noise and before him stood a blue hedgehog wearing red and white sneakers, which had gold buckles.  
He said to the kitsune "whats the matter kid"? in a friendly tone. The fox whimpered and through sobs said "Everyone is mean to me... all because of my stupid tails".  
Sonic saw the tails in question and said "Whats wrong with them? They're actually pretty cool!". Tails said "R-r-really" "Of course!" said Sonic "May i ask your name little fella?" "Miles...Miles Prower" said the kit. "but most people call me tails." Said tails starting to smile. "Well I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!"

**(Reality)**

Tails snapped out of his dream, happy indeed. He went back to tinkering with the X tornado, until he was thinking about Cream again. He sighed, and remembered when he was introduced to the rest of the gang over time as sonic made more friends. There was Amy, a hedgehog overly obsessed with Sonic, Knuckles the echidna,  
Shadow who was another hedgehog, Vanilla (Creams mother) and Cream herself. There was also Blaze the cat and Silver both of whom were from the future. The Chaotix were also good friends of sonic as well as Rogue the bat. Tails used to hold his relationship with Cream as friends only. But ever since Cosmo he wished their friendship was something more. However Tails didn't think Cream liked him in that way. Tails went back to his work once more and didn't think of Cream again.

Meanwhile...

**(Cream POV)**

Cream DID in fact like Tails in that way. But unlike Tails, she had been hiding it since they first met. Cream thought of it as a sign she was one of the select few to be able to call Tails by his real name, but he hadn't made the move. "perhaps he is shy?" she thought. Yes that would be typical Miles behavior...  
Cream sighed, She liked Miles and all but sometimes she wished he was more brave like Sonic, but what he lacked in bravery he made up for in smarts. "Perhaps i should ask Amy about this..." thought Cream. " or perphaps rouge...". Cream decided to visit Amy first as she didnt like rouge as much as Amy, and besides. She wanted to know if Miles liked her first before dressing to impress.  
So she walked to Amys, enjoying the day. When she finally got there she was standing at the door daydreaming of being with Miles, When Amy answered the door Cream was standing there smiling to herself. "Uh... Cream? you okay?" Amy asked "Huh? oh hi Amy! the rabbit answered, snapping out of her trance. "I wanted to talk to you about something..." "Oh boy... the hedgehog whispered to herself "this sounds bad"  
She invited Cream in anyway. As Cream sat down, Amy asked "So...whats on your mind?" Cream started stuttering "I-uh well you see... um iliketailsmorethanasafriend!" she said very quickly. Amy was shocked "Did you say...you "like" Tails?" She said, putting extra stress on the word "like". "Yes..." Cream said. "I-i do...". Amy recovered from shock after a while and said "Does he know?" "N-no he doesn't... that's why i'm here...  
i want to know if Sonic said anything about Tails". "Well" Amy said "I would ask sonic about that one..."

**(Tails POV)**

Later that day, Tails decided to ask Sonic about what he should do about this relationship. He found Sonic asleep on a couch with a half eaten chilli dog on a plate next to the couch, sighing in disgust Tails threw away the chilli dog and woke up Sonic by poking him in the side. "Hey Miles what gives?" Sonic grumbled "First if you weren't my best friend i would hit you for calling me Miles" Tails laughed "Secondly i need advice..."  
Sonic knew by Tails tone that he was serious so he stopped grumbling and sat up "Whats wrong little buddy?" Sonic asked. Tails blushed as he was quite embarrassed about it. "Well i kinda...like Cream in THAT way" Sonic was shocked. He was happy for his little brother but had not expected him to fall in love. "R-really?" he said "Yes" said Tails "And i need some advice..." "Well... i-" he was cut off by a knock on the door.  
"Ill get it!" Tails said using his twin tails to fly to the door. Tails opened the door, and blushed furiously when he spotted cream standing there. "Uh h-hi c-cream" Tails said before running to his bedroom and locking the door. Sonic got up to see the commotion and saw Cream "Hey Cream..." Sonic said casually "Hi Sonic! i was wondering if i could talk to you in private...".

**Thanks ultimateCCC for pointing out my spelling mistake in Tails last name...still cant believe i did that *facepalm***


End file.
